The Triple Effect
by Sohma-High2010
Summary: Roxy,Sora,Roxas are triplets living in this world. They are seperated at a young age but find eachother soon enough,but will there world be turned upside down or becom normal again. ot good at summaries, manpreg,yaoi,yuri ect. in this rikusora...ect. lol
1. Chapter 1

Hi so this is not my first fanfic..yay but im still a crappy writer :( oh well practice makes perfect right. ummmmmm so not all things are acurate in this story especially not the personality of the characters,this just came from my imagination...

Roxas: Wich is absolutley disgusting

Me: Shut up Roxas...oh god im talking to my imagination again.

Axel: Yup your crazy.

Me: Leave me beeee you figures of my imagination... now for our story.

Oh wait! I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy...but I own the ideas and Roxy she is my epic creation...mwhahahaha

Chapter 1

It was Christmas,the children played with their presents while the adults talked over tea.

"Roxy can I play with your piano to." Roxas asked the youngest of the triplets. His sister looked up at him smiling,then nodded.

"Go ahead Roxas." she said moving away from the small toy,and letting him push the key's.

"There so cute around that age." a woman said indicating to Roxas,Roxy,and Sora,who were pushing on the key's and giggling.

"Yes." Their mother said smiling and siping her tea with dignity and grace.

"Exept their older brother seems to be causing you problems...Cloud is his name correct?" a man said,taking a gulp of brandy,the mother sighed sadley placing a hand on her forehead.

"Yes what a rebellious child he is."she said. She was about to say more when the door blew open and walked in a snow covered body. Everyone looked to see the figure shake it self,revealing blonde spiked hair.

"Cloud!" Sora cried out and got up running to hug the older man. Cloud smiled and hugged him back,scooping him in his arms and spun the burnette around as the other kids ran up th their older brother.

"How are my little brothers and sister doing tonight?" he said,laughing as Roxas squealed when some snow from Clouds hair landed on him.

"Oh my look at all the gifts we got Cloud." Roxy said pointing towards the pile of toys. Cloud laughed and placed Sora on the floor.

"Well I hope you don't mind one more gift." he said. Sora jumped up and down excitedly.

"What gift Cloud?" He asked,hopping arounde the tall blonde. Cloud patted the top of the brunettes spikey hair.

"Sephie!" he called out. A man with long gray hair stepped into the house and looked around nervously.

"Triplets this is my boyfreind Sephiroth." he said and took the man's hand in his own. sephie blushed ad looked at his feet.

"H-Here." he whispered and pulled out a safeway bag. The kids grabbed it and dug inside. They pulled out three colourful star shape,glass peices.

"There way finders." Cloud took them from Sora and passed them out. Sora got the brown one,Roxas the green one and Roxy the blue.

"Wow,there so pretty." Roxy said looking at her's and smiling.

"So you brought your boyfriend." Cloud looked at his Aunt and nodded.

"Yes I did." he said.

"And were here to collect the children ."Sephie said speaking up.

"No! You can't take my babies!" the mother said getting in between the kids and Cloud. "I'll never let a gay take my kids."

"We only want Sora and Roxas." He said pushing past his mom and grabbed the tow boys,giving Roxy a small shove away when she tried to grab Roxas arm. Sora and Roxas looked around confused. Sora looked back at Roxy and reached to grab her but the other adults got in his wayand blocked his view.

"Leave now." the dad said. Sephiroth was about to say something when Cloud shook his head.

"Fine I'll leave but I need teir clothes and other belongings." Cloud said. The dad nodded and left. Everyone stared at Cloud...well like glared at him. Sephiroth squirmed under there gazes. Then the adults began to sing as they circled around Cloud and the boys.

One of us (Lion King 2)

Deception  
>Disgrace <em>"Roxy?" Roxas said as Roxy was pushed farther away from them<em>

Evil as plain as the scar on his face  
>Deception (An outrage!)<p>

(He can't change his stripes!)

Disgrace (For shame!) _The father came back and gave the clothes to cloud who took them and began to push the boys outside._  
>(You know these Outsider types!)<br>He asked for trouble the moment he came _"Roxy!" Both boys screamed __ as they tried to fight against Cloud to get to their sister as they were dragged out of the house._

(See you later, agitator!)  
>Deception (An outrage!)<br>(Just leave us alone!)

Disgrace (For shame!)  
>(Traitor, go back with your own!)<br>He asked for trouble the moment he came  
>(See you later, agitator!)<p>

Born in grief  
>Raised in hate<br>Helpless to defy his fate  
>Let him run<br>Let him live  
>But do not forget<br>What we cannot forgive

And he is not one of us  
>He has never been one of us<br>He is not part of us _Roxy ran to the window and watched as Sora then Roxas thrown into the car and then Cloud drive off. _

Not our kind  
>Someone once lied to us<br>Now we're not so blind  
>For we knew he would do what he's done<br>And we know that he'll never be one of us

He is not one of us _"Roxas! Sora!" she sobbed out and watched her brothers leave her alone in that house full of people she didn't want to be with._  
>Deception<br>Disgrace  
>Deception<br>Disgrace  
>Deception <p>

"Their never comming back dear." her mother whispered. The 6 year old was sobbing hard,still calling out for her brothers,the palm of her hands on the cold glass window.

"No, I want to go with them. Why can't I go with them mommy?" she sobbed out turning to bury her face against her mothers dress. Her mother shoved her away and she tripped over a present landing on her back.

"Dear Roxy you can not go with them for you are not a boy." her mother sneered and brushed off her dress. Roxy began to blubber again unable to get any words out.

"Now look what you've done. You ruined my best dress." she huffed and tried to get off the tear stains with a napkin. "Go to your room and stay there." she ordered. Roxy scrammbled up to her feet and ran to the bedroom door.

"I hate you!" she screamed and ran into her room slamming the door shut and falling onto her bed and sobbing.

That nigth the mother came into the room. She looked down at the sleeping little girl and smiled wickedly.

"You'll never be able to leave this house...ever." she whispered and then clamped the chain to the small anke and then attatched it to the wall making sure that it would never come off again.

*Clouds house*  
>Cloud tucked in the boys and watched as they fell asleep. He knew he would beat his mother in this game,he knew he could turn Sora and Roxas into his little minons.. He smiled and began to sing a lullaby for the boys.<p>

Cloud:  
>Sleep, my little children<br>Let your dreams take wing  
>One day when you're big and strong <em>Sephiroth walked in and listened to Cloud sing. <em>

You will be a king  
>I've been exiled, persucuted<br>Left alone with no defense  
>When I think of what that brute did<br>I get a little tense  
>But I dream a dream so pretty<br>That I don't feel so depressed  
>'Cause it soothes my inner kitty<br>And it helps me get some rest  
>The sound of father's dying gasp<br>His daughter squealing in my grasp  
>His wifes mournful cry<br>That's my lullaby  
>Now the past I've tried forgetting<br>And my foes I could forgive  
>Trouble is, I knows it's petty<br>But I hate to let them live

Sephiroth:  
>So you found yourself somebody who'd chase father up a tree<p>

Cloud:  
>Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me<br>The melody of angry growls  
>A counterpoint of painful howls<br>A symphony of death, oh my!  
>That's my lullaby<p>

Zack is gone... but Clouds still around  
>To love these little lads <em>Cloud strokes the blonde then burnettes hair smiling at the sleeping boys.<br>_Till they learn to be a hater  
>With a lust for being bad!<p>

Sephiroth:  
>Sleep, ya little termite!<br>Uh- I mean, precious little things!

Cloud:  
>One day when you're big and strong<br>You will be a king!

_"Cloud we will get revenge on your family for what they did to you and the boy's,we will get them for hating us." Sephiroth promised his lover. Cloud smiled devishly and kissed the man.  
><em>The pounding of the drums of war  
>The thrill of our mighty roar<p>

Sephiroth:  
>The joy of vengeance<p>

Cloud:  
>Testify!<br>I can hear the cheering

Sephiroth:  
>Sora! What a guy!<p>

Cloud:  
>Payback time is nearing <em>Cloud stroked Sora's burnette hair smiling at the thought of him leading<em>  
>And then our flag will fly<br>Against a blood-red sky  
>That's my lullaby!<p>

"Sora will grow up to be the perfect rebel. He will lead us in the rebellion against my mother." Cloud said looking down at the young burnette boy.

"What about Roxas?" Sephie asked helping Cloud off the bed and towards the door.

"He's back up." he whispered and began to pull the grey haired man out of the room and to their own room,leaving the sleeping twins in their dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its me again back with chapter 2...lol its taking me longer to type it then write it..on chapter 9 in my book yay,go meeee so ummm a bit more of her mother is mentioned but mostly only roxy roxas and axel...with a hint of sephie...meeeee id tap that...

Axel: You say that to everyone.

Roxas: Axel leave her alone your just jelouse cause she wants to tap me more than you

Axel:No way I was the first person she said she'd tap.

Me:Actually Roxas is..sorry Ax i still love you though 3

Axel:/3

Me: Awww come on Ax

Once again I do not own anything! Once again characters may not be like how you know them...it goes with my imagination. Also mature content...stuff is mentioned..

Chapter 2

10 years later..

Fall had come to Twilight Town and all the kids would be entering into the highschool for another year of school. All would be rising early in the morning to start off their day with complaints,all exept for Roxy...and he sleeping next door neighbour.

" out of bed." She called through he open window into his. She was trying to awaken the red head,knwing how he loved to sleep in. "It's not summer anymore get your ass out of bed." She had known the pyro for two years now and they had become the best of freinds ove the years.

"Nnnnnggghhhhh,go away I don't want to go." she heard the red head call back. She snickered and threw a ball into the room hitting his foot with it.

"Get up or else you'll miss seeing Roxas." she teased,knowing the red head was inlove with this mysterious person. Axel appeared in the window and threw the ball back. into her room. She looked at the pyro seeing he had nothing on but low riding jeans on. She gulped and looked away blushing abit.

"Mmmmmm,Oh yes Roxas." he purred,giving Roxy hi cocky smile. "My would I like to tap that." he whispered and licked his lips slowley.

"Yes,yes,yes,we all know you want to fuck him." she said laughing. "Now get dressed,not everyone is as priveledged as you and can go to school." she said. Roxy and Axel and Roxas would have all been in the same grade,even though Axel was older then her he had been held back a year.

"Oh yes the joys of school." his voice dripped sarcasim as he slipped on a black shirt that brought out his poison green eyes.

"So when do I get to meet this Roxas?" she asked him,resting her elbow on the ledge and then her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Mmmmmm just look in the mirror and you'll see him." he said looking at her. "You sure you two aren't twins?"

"Last time I checked I was an only-"

"But you could be long lost twins." He countered. Roxy sighed and shook her head.

"No,Roxas is not my twin." she said rolling her eye's. He shrugged and threw his bag onto his back.

"See ya later Foxy Roxy." he teased.

"Yeah see ya later jerk face." she hissed and slammed her window closed when she heard him leave his room. She sat on her bed,then flopped down starring at her ceiling,and imagining what school would be like.

After awhile she just groaned and rolled over onto her stomache. She reached and grabbed the glass star shaped object. She had gotten it for christmas and stared at the blue glass.

"It's a wayfinder." she whispered,rembering what the person had said to her when they gave her this gift. She stared at it unable to put a name or face to the person. She pouted when once again she couldn't remeber and gave a small snarl and grabbed the remote for her stero,turning on the machine and waiting for the music to come on and play. The first thing to play was Celine Dion. She rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the wayfinder.

"Who gave you to me." she whispered,running her hand over the glass. She hummed to the song,smiling slightly.

My Heart will go on (Celine Dion)

Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you<br>That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're gone  
>Love was when I loved you<br>One true time I hold to  
>In my life we'll always go on<p>

Near, far, wherever you are

_"Why don't I just throw you out,yournworthless to me..right?" she whispered but clutched the item closer to her chest closing her eye's tightly._  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>We'll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

Roxy shook her head and rolled over staring back up at the ceiling. She stared at the glow in the dark stars that Axel had given her for her birthday.

"Ursa Major,Ursa minor." she whispered pointing out each individual star and shape.

"Beeep!" she heard and glanced at the IPhone. "One new message from Axel the Pyro." the voice said and she chuckled at his nickname and grabbed the phone opening the message.

"Oooohhh Roxas so sexy." It read and she laughed out loud.

"Oh really? Send a picture." she texted back. The phone went off again and she saw the picture. She stared at it,reconiqzing the colour of the eye's. When she placed the eye's to a memory of a little boy..well actually two of them,one that had blonde hairlike Roxas and one that had brown hair. She dialed up Axel and he picked up on the third ring.

"Don't call me in-"

"Axel rember that time I told you how in my memories I had the picture of two boys."

"Yeah.'

"Well Roxas is one of them."

"What?" Axel said gasping loudly. Roxy was about to keep talking but bit her lip.

"Maybe I'm wrong." she whispered and bit her lip harder.

"Roxy do you want me to come home." He said,Roxy hearing the worry in his voice.

"No it's fine I'll talk to you later." she whispered and hung up. She got up adn went to her bedroom door,phone in her pocket. She reached for the door knob but the door flew open and in walked her mother carrying a tray full of foo.

"Here's breakfast." her mother said happily. Roxy gulped and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Mom..I want to go outside for a bit." She whispered. Her mother turned to face her blue eye's flashing anger.

"No." she said her voice hard. Roxy frowned and asked again but her mother continued to say no as she set up the table for the blonde to eat at.

"But I've never left my room and I want to see the outside world." She whispered. The mother turned to look at her and stepped closer arms out in exasperation.

Mother Know's Best (Tangled)

You want to go outside? Why, Roxy...!  
>Look at you, as fragile as a flower<br>Still a little sapling, just a sprout  
>You know why we stay up in this tower<p>

Roxy:  
>I know but...<p>

Mother:  
>That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear<br>Guess I always knew this day was coming  
>Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest<br>Soon, but not yet

Roxy:  
>But -<p>

Mother:  
>Shh!<br>Trust me, pet  
>Mother knows best<br>Mother knows best  
>Listen to your mother<br>It's a scary world out there  
>Mother knows best<br>One way or another  
>Something will go wrong, I swear<br>Ruffians, thugs  
>Poison ivy, quicksand<br>Cannibals and snakes  
>The plague<p>

Roxy:  
>No!<p>

Mother:  
>Yes!<p>

Roxy:  
>But -<p>

Mother:  
>Also large bugs<br>Men with pointy teeth, and  
>Stop, no more, you'll just upset me<br>Mother's right here  
>Mother will protect you<br>Darling, here's what I suggest  
>Skip the drama<br>Stay with mama _Roxy shook her head not wanting to be close to her mother as the woman stepped closer to her  
><em>Mother knows best  
>Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino<br>Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead  
>Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know?<br>I only bathed and changed and nursed you  
>Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it<br>Let me die alone here, be my guest  
>When it's too late<br>You'll see, just wait  
>Mother knows best<br>Mother knows best  
>Take it from your mumsy<br>On your own, you won't survive  
>Sloppy, underdressed<br>Immature, clumsy  
>Please, they'll eat you up alive<br>Gullible, naïve  
>Positively grubby<br>Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
>Plus, I believe<br>Gettin' kinda chubby  
>I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you<br>Mother understands  
>Mother's here to help you <em>Roxy ran into her mothers arms and hugged her tightly.<em>  
>All I have is one request<br>Roxy?

Roxy:  
>Yes?<p>

Mother:  
>Don't ever ask to leave this tower again.<p>

Roxy:  
>Yes, Mother.<p>

Mother:  
>I love you very much, dear.<p>

Roxy:  
>I love you more.<p>

Mother:  
>I love you most.<br>Don't forget it  
>You'll regret it<br>Mother knows best

Roxy nodded and sat down at the small table eating her breakfast as her mother left the room and closed the door,locking it.

"You are never leaving this house,not ever you shall always remain her." the woman whispered as she walked down the hall way cackling to herself like a cray woman.

*At Axels school*  
>Axel looked at his phone when Roxy hung up. He shrugged and looked at Roxas who glared at him with those blue eyes.<p>

"What did you want to ask me Axel?" He snapped. "It's very rude to talk to someone else while I'm wasting valuble time-"

"Roxas I wanted to invite you over tonight for supper." he said quickly. Roxas blinked and chuckled.

"Yes Axel I'll come over." he sai. Axel gulped and took Roxas' hand and looked down at it trying to find the words in his brain.

"Also I wanted to tell you something." he whispered. He closed his eye's and then opened them again looking in Roxas's deep blue eye's. They reminded him of Roxy's and he smiled feeling the confidence now run through him.

"Roxas I love you and I want to date you." he said smirking at the younger boy. "So please will you go out with me?" he asked. Roxas closed his eye's for a moment and took a deep breath in and bit his lip and thinking.

"Y-yes I'll date you Axel." he whispered blushing darkly. "Oh but first befor we make it offical..I want to meet your mysteriouse next door neighbour your always talking about." he said huffing. Axel laughed loudly and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Anything you want babe." he said pulling Roxas to class.

When he arrived in class he pulled out his phone and exted Roxy his exciting news.

"Oh my go,me and Roxas are going out now. Boo yeah. He's also comming over for dinner tonight and you get to meet him." he texted. He waited for a message back,but nothing came. He frowned and shrugged placing his phone away and staring up at the math board,day-dreaming about the dinner he and his new boyfreind. He felt a nudge and looked to see Roxas blinking and stareing at him.

"Pay attention." the younger boy hissed and Axel smirked leaning back and staring at the blonde even more.

"Why should I sweet-"

"Sora Alexander!" The teacher yelled. Axel jumped and turned to look at the burnetter in the back. The brown head looked up and grinned devishly at the teacher. Axel shivered and gulped. Even though the red head pretended to be the bad boy, but he knew Sora was way worse then him,by far.

"Yes teach?" he asked innocently.

Sora had placed the eye liner on thick today,his clothes gothic as always,made completly out of leather and fish net.

"PLease keep your hands above your desk." the teacher demanded. Sora grinned and placed his hands on his desk for all to see. Axel noticed that the child's black fingernails and hands were covered in a white liquid,that still dripped along his hand and onto the wooden desk. If Axel would have lowered his gaze down he would have notcied that the brunettes...cock was laying limp over the edge of his pants for all to se. Axel blushed and faced foreward.

Guy's whistled and girls oohhheed and aahhhed. He heard Roxas snort and turned his gaze to the younger blonde who sat in his desk,facing foreward,arms crossed over his chest.

"There's nothing that impressive about it." he muttered not looking at Axel's confused gaze.

"Dude he just masterbaited in class." Axel hissed to him. Roxas smirked and looked at the red heads expression.

"So in religion Riku gave him a blow job,and the teacher didn't care." Roxas stated. Axel rolled her eye's.

"Now I wonder what those two do for foods class." he grummbled and listened to the teacher talk.

During the whole class Axel could feel Sora's gaze on his back. He hunched over alittle trying to hide from those dark blue eye's. When that damn bell finally rang Axel grabbd his shit, grabbed Roxas and bolted out of there and headed to his shitty old Mustang.

"That's a death trap Axel." Roxas said getting in and sitting in the old leather seat.

"Thats what my neighbour said to." Axel murrmered remebering Roxy's expression when she saw him first get the vehicle.

"You always talk aboutthis neighbour...tell me about them." Roxas said as Axel started the car. Axel shrugged.

"She's a girl who lives next door and talks to me through a window. Umm she's never gone to school,she's never been outside since she was six...heck I bet she's barley ever left her room." He said looking at Roxas. "Her Mother also hates me."

"Why?" Roxas asked him. The pyro smiled.

"Because I like cute boys." He smirked at the blonde who blushed.

"So your neighbours a bubble child right?" Roxas asked and Axel nodded looking back at the road again.

"Yup. Like a bubble child."

*At Roxy's House*

Roxy sat on her bed waiting for Axel to arrive home. She had seen the messages from Axel about him and Roxas but chose to ignore them. She layed on her bed with her eye's closed. The chain around her ankle heavy andleaving red marks around the skin. There was a knock on her door and she opened her eye's.

"Mom did you bring up my luch?" She asked and got up. She stood by her bed waiting for her mom to enter. There was another knock and she frowned. "Mom don't do this I'm hngary and you know I can't unlock the door." SHe huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. There was one more knock and then the door slowley opened with a creak. She went to step foreward but froze when the figure turned out to be a man and not her mother.

"Ummm excuse me who are you and what are you doing in my house?" she stammered stepping back and looking for an object to defend her self with. She saw a knife from her breakfast this morning. She grabbed it and pointed the object at the man. He smirked and stepped into the room his long gray hair moving with him as he took a step.

"Mmmmm your brother Cloud was right,you do look so much like Roxas." He murrmered reaching out to touchher. Roxy shied away from his touch and stepped back.

"What do you know aout me?" She asked. "Tell me about myself,tell me about this Roxas person." She demanded.

"Fine I'll tell you everything you'll need to know,why does it matter to me,your gonna die soon anyways." He snarled and loomed over the small girl.


	3. Chapter 3 and chapter 4

Chapter 3 people...I do not own kingdom hearts but if i did every moment would be yaoi moment. Also I know how much DNA tests cost go with the flow please lol

Chapter 3

*Axels Car...Again*

The car chugged it's way up the street and in his driveway. He got out and opened the door for Roxas who nodded and smiled, then got out of the car. He looked at the house and chuckled.

"It's almost as bad as your car." he teased and Axel huffed.

"Don't dis my house." he grummbled and took hus hand pulling him up to the door and kicking it open with his foot.

"Welcome to our Sanctuary." he said. There was clothes laying everywhere. "Blame Demyx and Zexion for the underwear and other clothing,Luxord for the cards everywhere,and Xigbar for the rest." he said stepping inside.

"And you for the burnt walls I'm guessing." Roxas commented stepping around a pair of breifs that lay on the floor.

"Yes and me for the burnt walls." he laughed and took Roxas hand intertwining their fingers.

"You wanna eat now or later" he asked looking down at the small blonde and smiling at him lightly.

I wanna see your room." he whispered,trying to hint to something. Axel felt his stomache do a big flip when he saw Roxas grin up at him.

"O-Okay." He said and pulled Roxas up the stairs They walked by four rooms before stopping at his door, It was charred from top to bottom. He smiled nervoulsy at the young boy.

"More fire?" Roxas said.

"Maaayyyybbbeeee." he answered and opened the door. His room was decent enough,nothing on the bed but ots on the floor. He let Roxas wander around his room,looking at everything.

He watched Roxas stroll over to his window and look out it and at Roxy's own open window. His poison green eye's traveled up and down Roxas body, stopping every now and then to stare at certain...area's. Axel licked his lips hungerly and let his body move by itself and came up behind the blonde,wrapping his arms around his small waist. He let is tounge slide along the outside of the blondes ear making him moan a little.

"Horn Dog." Roxas said turning around to face Axel. Axel was about to have a comeback response when he heard an ear-peircing scream. Axel looked up and away from Roxas and he saw Roxy's back pressed against the window. Roxas turned to see what Axel was staring at. They both stared at the scene unable to move their bodies. Axel's brain began to register all of this very slowley. He blinked and looked again to see the glint of silver,slightly covered in red. He snarled and moved. Roxas out of the way diving out his open window and grabbing Roxy's window ledge.

"Axel No!" Roxas cried out when hejumped. Axel pulled himself up and grabbed Roxy around the waist with his free arm and pulled through the window,but his grip on the ledge slipped and he fell,letting the girl go. He heard his name screamed out as he crashed into the hedge below the window. The air left his lungs and he gasped trying to regain the air into his lungs.

"Axel?" the sweetest voice he ever heard said. He took in a gasp of air and opened his eye's looking into these pretty blue-eye's filled to the brim with tears.

"H-Hey." he said sitting up slowley and taking deep breaths. He closed his eye's for a moment and opened them again.

"Axel your a stupid person!" Roxas said,slapping the man's shoulder hard.

"Ow take it easy injured here." he whined but smiled.

"Your injured! Your injurged, well if you look above you, you'll see what condition I'm in." he heard the same voice as Roxas and looked up, starring at a dangling Roxy. He blinked and stared into those blue eye's that glared daggers into his body.

"W-what?" he asked confused to how she just hung there.

"She wasn't a bubble child Axel." Roxas said smirking at him. "Almost like a... prisoner." Roxas spoke,helping the red head up. Axel looked to see Roxy hanging with a rope attached to a metal clasp that was around her ankle. She was swaying lightly and glaring, arms crossed over her chest.

"Stupid ass,Jerk face damn pyro." she cursed.

"I think we should leave you there Roxy" Axel commented sticking his tounge out.

"Axel she could get really hurt." Roxas commented. Axel opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Roxy was being pulled back up by the rope.

"Oh shit." Axel cursed jumping up and grabbing Roxy's hands and trying to pull her back down.

"C-C-Cut the rope!" Roxy cried out,hearing the audible pop of her leg being orn from it's socket.

"Roxas go in my pocket and grab my lighter." Axel yelled gripping Roxy's hands tighter and pulling harder. He felt Roxas hand dig in his pocket and he tried not to get hard at the feeling.

"Axel focus on me not your hard on." Roxy shouted at the distracted Pyro. Axel glared at her and felt Roxas grab the lighter. Axel let out a sigh of relife noting that his feet were almost off the ground. Roxas struggeled to get the lighter to catch a flame.

"Roxas hurry up." Axel shouted.

"I-I-I can't." the young boy said his hands shaking to much. The red-head felt the blonde's left hand slip out of his grasp and he went to grab it again when the pale body part darted out and grabbed the lighter from shakey hands,got a flame going and looked at Axel.

"Let my hand go." she said, her eye's stern. Axel blinked then shook his head.

"No, I won't let you-"

"Do it Axel." she demanded. He closed his eye's and let her hand go,feeling it slip from his. He opened his eye's again to see her bent in half, lighter to the rope as she was being lifted high andhigher.

"You better catch me." she yelled down to Axel. He nodded and positioned himself underneath her so he could catch her. She heard the rope snap and began to fall quickly. Axel caught her,her weight no problem for him. He looked at the blonde then felt Roxas tug on his hand.

"Come on let's bolt." Roxas yelled pulling the stunned man behind him and towards the "death trap". They piled into the car and Axel started the engine and drove out of the driveway and away from the houses. Axel glanced in the mirror and saw a man with a coat and long gray hair , standing in the middle of the road, yelling at the car.

"Sephiroth?" Roxas exclaimed looking back as the man dissapeared from their veiw. Axel snarled under his breath and looked down at the girl, who laid on his lap.

"Roxanne,why was Sephiroth at your house." Axel asked, snarling under his breath.

"Cloud sent him." she whispered,closing her eye's in pain.

"Axel we need to take her to a hospital." Roxas whispered quietly.

"Roxy tell me why Cloud sent him." Axel said sternly, he gave Roxy a shake to keep her eye's open and awake.

"To kill me,Cloud wanted me dead,my own brother." she whispered and began to cry.

"Cloud's not your brother! He's mine!" Roxas shouted,getting angry that this girl,this stranger would accuse his brother of such things.

"And I'm your sister!" Roxy shouted back. No one spoke and all you could hear was the engine going.

"Roxy enough crying." Axel murrmered,calming down Roxanne. "Now what your telling me is that your Roxas sister."

"His twin actually." She whispered closing her eye's. "His and Sora's."

"Well we can get a DNA test done at the hospital I guess..to see if what you say is true." Axel said,then glanced at Roxas who glared at him.

Axel gulped and looked for a parking spot at the hospital. He finally found one and pulled into the spot. They got out of the car and Axel carried Roxy, who was no longer awake.

"She's not my sister, my sisters dead, Cloud said our parents killed her." Roxas whispered.

"I believe what she says is true., Roxas, why else would Sephiroth be there.. with a knife to boot." Axel whispered ad walked through the door.

He used on arm to carry Roxy while his other arm wrapped around his boyfreinds wait.

"Nurse my freind is hurt, she's in pain and her legs been dislocated." he explained, the nurse nodded and led them to a room. Axel laid Roxy on the bed as the nurse worked on her.

"We would also like a DNA test, to see if these two are twins." Axel said quickly pointing to Roxas. The nurse glared but nodded.

When she was done fixing Roxy she drew blood in one vile and then got another and drew Roxas blood and placed it in the other vile.

"I'll be back." she muttered and left. Axel sat in the plastic chair and pulled Roxas onto his lap, cuddling him and smiling.

"Guess it's take out for supper tonight." he murrmered, licking the blondes pale neck and loving the taste.

"You better take good care of him." Axelglanced at Roxy and saw her eye's still closed but a smile on her face.

"Who's taking care of who?" Roxas asked, also grinning a little. He let his hands travel up the inside of Axel's thigh seductivly and slowley.

"You both take care of eachother." She answered back. Axel gave a soft moan and arched against Roxas.

"I promise I'll take good care of him." Roxas whispered.

"MMMMMMmmmmm Roxas can take care of my..speacial needs and you can take care of everything else." Axel teased.

"Now why would I want to be your nanny?" she asked keeping her eye's closed.

"Well we're gonna be house mates now so aren't cha gonna watch my back?" Axel asked,giving his cocky smirk.

"So now I'm moving in with you?" she commented opening one eye to look at him.

"Yes you are, you are no longer to be a prisoner in that house." he said and Roxas nodded. It was silent for a moment, then she sighed.

"That sounds nice." she whispered and closed her eye, smiling still.

"The results are back." The nurse said comming into the room with a peice of paper. She handed it to Roxas who stared at it for a moment. " and yes you are twins." the nurse said, "you can also leave now." she said and left the room.

Axel got up and went over to Roxy and picked up the sleeping girl.

"Wanna spend the night at my place." Axel asked as the young blonde nodded excitedly. They got into the car, laying Roxy down in the back seat, and Roxas turned to Axel starring into his green eye's.

"Axel...I'm happy and excited that Roxy's my sister." he whispered looking at the girl in the back seat. "But I'm scared...she can't stay anywhere near that house or my house, Axel." Axel nodded and kept driving. "They could hurt you to get to her."

"I'm not leaving her to live on her own Roxas."

"But maybe that's-"

"No Roxas, you don't get it! She's never been outside, never been to school, never even left that room. I don't even know what being outside right now could do to her health." It was quiet for a second.

"But I don't want anything to happen to you Axel...I love you." Roxas whisperd. Axel smirked.

"I love you to Roxas." he said and kissed his cheek, befor pulling into the driveway. He saw that Luxord and Xigbar were home and he smiled.

"Wake her up and I'll go explain to them the situation." Axel said kissing Roxas' forehead and got out. Roxas sighed and looked at his twin.

"Your not gonna like how Sora turned out Roxy,not gonna like it at all." He whispered brushing her hair off her face. She grummbled and smiled in her sleep. He chuckled and crawled into the back seat snuggling against her, arms wrapped around her body. He smiled and just layed there, glad to have his sister back, glad to know that she's not dead, but alive and in his arms.

"I miss you Roxy." He whispered feeling tears start to fall.

"I missed you to Roxas." she whispered talking in her sleep. "I missed you lots."

Roxas couldn't help but smile and cuddled closer to his twin. He yawned and closed gis eye's. When he was completly relaxed he began to sing a soft lullaby to Roxy hoping it would make her feel better. He glanced at the girl to see her face twisted in pain and he pulled closer singing louder now, trying to keep her calm and asleep.

Ma Belle Evangeline (The Frog Prince)

Look how she lights up the sky,  
>Ma Belle Evangeline.<br>So far above me yet I,  
>Know her heart belongs to only me.<br>J'et adore, J'et aime Evangeline,  
>You're my queen of the night,<br>So still,  
>So bright.<br>That someone as beautiful as she,  
>Could love someone like me.<br>Love always finds a way it's true!  
>And I love you, Evangeline.<p>

Love is beautiful,  
>Love is wonderful!<br>Love is everything, do you agree?  
>Mais' oui!<br>Look how she lights up the sky,  
>I love you,Evangeline.<p>

Roxas finished off the song and layed there in silence, then he heard the door open and looked to see the red head was looking down at him smiling.

"You never came in so I was worried." Axel whispered and chuckled. "You two look so cute together." he teased and Roxas stuck his tounge out.

"Don't be day dreaming about any incest between us boy, and your just jelouse cause she's ten times cuter then you are." he teased.

"Yes I am jelouse of your sister." He said and bent down kissing Roxas on the lips lightly. "But I'm glad I get to have you both in my life." he said, smiling back at the blonde.

So im gonna add chapter 4 to this cause I'm that coolo and cause theres not that very many pages to it. Time lapse guys weeeee go time lapse

Chapter 4

*2 Months Later...In Axels house*

"Get up! I'm home Roxy." she heard Axel's voice in her head. She grummbled and glared at Axel, who smirked.

"You wake up just like Roxas after we do-"

"No! Don't even say it..I already hear it so no more info." she huffed sitting up and running her hand through her hair.

"Should I get Luxord to sing for you?" Axel asked.

"No way his singing creeps me out." she said making a face of mock horror.

"Well get your ass out of bed. Zexy say's you've been sleeping all day long." he mummbled ruffling her hair and leaving.

"That's cause you and everyone else won't be quiet at night." she mummbled and rolled her eye's getting up and then getting dressed into baggy sweats and Axel's old t-shirt. Roxy yawned and stretched. Her body demanded more sleep but she ignored it and left her room and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. She looked around in the fridge and sighed when finding nothing to eat. She closed the dirty white door and stood there for a moment just thinking. She gave another sad sigh and layed her forehead against the fridge, her thoughts wondering to other things.

None of the other roomates had been happy with her living there..well everyone else exept Xigbar who was generally pleased with the thought.

"Come on guys. It'll be nice to live in a clean house again." The eye patch guy said. And he was right, the house was clean..to a certain extent.

"No on like me here." she whispered to herself.

I'm still here (Treasure Planet)

I am a question to the world,  
>Not an answer to be heard.<br>All a moment that's held in your arms.  
>And what do you think you'd ever say?<br>I won't listen anyway… _Axel walked in as she's singing and joining in  
><em>You don't know me,  
>And I'll never be what you want me to be.<p>

Axel:  
>And what do you think you'd understand? <em>Roxy faced Axel and smiled<br>_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..  
>You can take me and throw me away.<br>And how can you learn what's never shown?  
>Yeah, you stand here on your own.<br>They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

Roxy + Axel:  
>And I want a moment to be real,<br>Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.<br>And how can the world want me to change,  
>They're the ones that stay the same.<br>The don't know me,  
>'Cause I'm not here.<p>

Roxy:  
>And you see the things they never see<br>All you wanted, I could be  
>Now you know me, and I'm not afraid<p>

Axel:  
>And I wanna tell you who I am<br>Can you help me be a man?  
>They can't break me<br>As long as I know who I am

Roxy + Axel:  
>And I want a moment to be real,<br>Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.<br>And how can the world want me to change,  
>They're the ones that stay the same.<br>They can't see me,  
>But I'm still here.<p>

Roxy:  
>They can't tell me who to be,<p>

Axel:  
>'Cause I'm not what they see.<p>

Roxy:  
>And the world is still sleepin',<br>While I keep on dreamin' for me.

Axel:  
>And their words are just whispers<br>And lies that I'll never believe. 

Roxy + Axel:  
>And I want a moment to be real,<br>Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.<br>And how can they say I never change  
>They're the ones that stay the same.<br>I'm the one now,  
>'Cause I'm still here. <p>

Roxy:  
>I'm the one,<br>'Cause I'm still here.  
>I'm still here.<br>I'm still here.  
>I'm still here. <p>

Roxy stared at Axel for a bit then grinned lightly. She walked past him and bumped his shoulder.

"Nice singin." she said,stopping with her back to him. "I'm glad Roxas get's to sing with a voice like that." she whispered her smile fading.

"Roxy..." Axel turned around to say something but the girl was gone, halfway up the stairs by now, tears falling from her eye's and onto her rosy cheeks.

She dashed in her room, slammed the door shut and locked it, begining to sob now. She wanted someone like Axel in her life but knew it was impossible.

She slid down onto the floor, her sobs quieting til only just the tears fell. She was jelouse of her brother for finding love. Roxy shook her head trying to clear her head of such depressing thoughts, not wanting to think about all that.

"Hey Roxy, have you seen my lube." Demyx yelled. Roxanne blushed and got up opening the door.

"What the fuck? Why would I need lube for? Ask Axel he goes through it every two days."

Do not!" the red head shouted back.

"Well I want it back, cause I'm trying to pamper my little Sexy Zexy and I have no lube." The mullet man glared at both the red-head and blonde.

"Use your spit." Axel said and Roxy made a gagging sound,and pretended to puke in her room.

"That's sick guys." She commented and Axel snickered

"But Zexy likes lube better." Demyux whined.

"That's still sick guys." Roxanne said once more. Axel rolled his eyes and walked into his room. He came back out a few seconds later, a tube in his hand.

"Don't use it all dipshit." he muttered. "It's Roxas favourite flavour."

"Lime?" Demyx questioned.

"MMmmmmmhhhmmmm."

"Demyx hurry up befor the moment is ruined." Zexion called and Demyx smiled rushing to his room. Roxy heard the squeals of pleasure and then the loud moans and screams.

"Oh god Demyx right there!" Zexion yelled out, Roxanne almost did gag, then looked at Axel, who was smirking.

"Oooohhh Axel,fuck me harder, harder." she said, imitating Roxas voice. Axel gulped and blushed, glaring at the blonde.

"Don't worry babe I will later." he teased and leand against the wall.

"So is Rox comming over." she asked leaning against the wall across from the pyro.

"Yeah after dinner...Sora and Riku are also comming over." Axel murrmered, green eye's hard and cold.

"Should I hide till they leave?" she asked,both nervouse and afraid.

"No Sora has a right to know your alive... he's always hated your mother for killing you." Axel said almost to himself.

"Why is he evil or something?" she asked. Axel looked at her and smiled.

"No just a bad boy. A very bad boy."

Later that evening...

It was silent in the living room..except for the screaming in the kitchen

"You could have told me sooner Roxas!"

"And have you tell Cloud and get her killed..no way."

"But why would he kill her?"

"I don't know maybe to brainwash you and make you really believe she is dead."

"Your a stupid cunt!"

"And your a fucking whore." It went silent then. Roxy glanced at Riku who glared at her. The boy was major emo...okay extreme emo,almost as bad as Sora, and that meeting didn't go well either. Sora had freaked when he saw her then started yelling, calling her very bad name he could come up with.

"Sora's right." Riku said still glaring at Roxy.

"And what is he right about man-slave." Axel hissed, pressing closer to Roxanne. All the roomates sat on one end of the room while Riku stayed on the otherside.

"She's a bitch, a lying stupid bitch, who after all these years could have contacted-"

"Riku, you don;t seem to get it, she never left her room since she was six. She was chained to the wall and unable to get free, if she had been free she would have found a way to get to them." Axel pleaded trying to make Riku understand.

"He's right Riku." Xigbar spoke up. "We all saw the rope and chain, we saw the bruises it had left on her."

"Guy's Riku is rigt, I could have called Sora." Roxy said and everyone stared at her. She got up and went into the kitchen to see Roxas and Sora having a stare down.

"Sora...I'm sorry." she whispered. Sora turned to face her and pushed her against the wall roughly.

"I hate you!" he screamed. Roxy blinked but didn't move from her spot. He came closer, and looked ready to kill her himself.

"Sora stop!" Roxas cried trying o stop his brother by grabbing his arm.

"I hate you so much." Sora started to cry. He reached out and grabbed Roxy, but instead of pushing her against the wall again he hugged her tightly. Sora sobbed into er hair and held her tightly. Roxas was shocked but smiled a little.

"I hate you so much." he said over and over again till it started to change. "I missed you Roxy, I thought you were gone, please come home." he sobbed. Roxy hugged him back.

"I can't if I go home Cloud will kill me." she whispered.

"She's safe here Sora, and you can visit her whenever you want." Roxas spoke up,also joining into the hug now. The burnette looked up, eyeliner running and masscara smudged.

"R-Really?"

"Really." They both answered and laughed hugging again. It was silent once more, and after, they pulled away and headed back to the living room. Roxas sat with Axel and Roxy went to go join tem when Sora tugged on her hand and made her sit by him, making sure there's no space between them. She glanced at Riku, who sat on the otherside of Sora, befor sitting back and resting her head on his shoulder. Sora smiled and layed his head on Riku's shoulder smiling up at him.

"Hey babe." he said and Riku smiled back.

"Hey babe." he said and kissed the burnettes lips softly. Roxy made a face and sat up straight.

"So I'm guessing were all good now?" Axel aked, and all three nodded.

"MMmmmmhhhmmmm, were a happy family again." Roxas said and kissed Axel hungerly. Axel moaned and glanced at the couch to see Roxy gone. He watched her go into the kitchen, Riku close behind her. He shrugged and closed his eye's and started kissing back.

"Hey befor the orgy's start over here I have something to say." Luxord demanded. Roxas stopped and Axel stared at the older man. Roxy peeked her head out from the kitchen, samwich in her mouth.

"What is it?" Demyx asked,excitedly, almost jumping off the couch. Luxord smiled and held his boyfreinds hand.

"Marluxia and I...well Marluxia is...he's pregnant with my child." The man said and blushed.

"I knew Marluxia was a woman!" Axel shouted out and Luxord smacked his head and Roxy laughed.

"No Marluxia is male through and through Axel." Luxord commented as Roxy sat down. Riku also came out of the kitchen and sat back beside Sora. "He just carries this gene that makes men able to have children." Marluxia blushed and held his stomache sub-conciousely. Roxy smiled and patted the pink haired man hands.

"Congrats." she whispered and the man smiled.

"Thanks Roxanne." he whispered ad she chuckled.

"Now Axel shut up and let's eat our food." Xigbar said. Everyone got comfy on the couches and turned on the T.V The first thing to appear on screen was an art show. Everyone watched Xigbar channel surf. Axel was about to comment on one of the shows but Xigbar interrupted him.

"Just eat your pizza." He snapped and Axel glared but took another slice and ate it. Roxay listened to them bicker and yawned laying her head on Roxas shoulder, falling asleep.

"Axel she's been sleeping alot these few months." Roxas whispered. Roxy grummbled and kept her eye's closed.

"Maybe she's sick." she heard Sora's voice beside her and opened her eye's slowley to look at the burnette.

"I don't know." Roxas whispered, stroking her cheek . She groaned and shook her head.

"I'm fine." she muttered,looking at them both and smiling. "I promise I'm fine." she repeated. Everyone stared at her but then went back to watching T.V. It was silent exept for the sound of voices on the electronic.

"Axel can you give me and Sora, and Riku a ride?" Roxas asked the pyro.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Axel got up and grabbed his key's . Roxas hugged Roxy then got up, Sora did the same then took Riku's hand and held it.

"So tomorrow Roxy." He said and followed Axel out of the house. She watched them go then got up

"Going to bed." She mummbled and walked up the stairs. She closed her room door and layed on the bed, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that were plastered on the ceiling. She stared at them, her eye's wondering over each individual glowing star.

Axel had bought her a new set after she had moved in. She stood on the matress and touched each of them, giving them some sort of name. She sighed and layed back down on her bed,closed her eye's and fell into a deep and dark sleep.

Axel came home three hours later. The pyro yawned and stretched opening the creaky door and stepping into the quiet house. He paused and looked around the house. No one was around and that confused him.

"Guy's? Where are you?" he called out, stepping more in. He heard footsetps and looked to see Demyx pause half-way down the stairs out of breath and panting hard.

"Demyx don't come down here when your half-waythrough-"Deymx interrupted him, his gray-blue eye's wide.

"Roxy won't wake up!"


	4. Chapter 5

Yay so chapter 4 was a cliff hanger...bazinga! but chapter 5 might be a little longer...sorry if the last one was two long but chapter 3 was to short to go buy itself.

Sora: It was six pages

Roxas: If thats short i wonder what you think is really really really long.

Me: shut up guys im trying to write creativity. omg look at the cute kitty. -pets the cat-

Axel: stupid ass

Me: Shush children

Read and enjoy my children :3

Chapter 5

*Roxy's Point of view*

She could hear voices in her head,familiar one's, but could not answer their calls.

"Roxy! Roxy wake up." one said.

"Don't play this game Roxanne."

"Luxord she's not waking." she couldn't feel anything, only heard the frantic voices that were begging her to get up, to open her eyes, to do something.

"Axel she's been like this for the last two hours."

"Roxy? Foxy Roxy, come on girl wake up."

"Just leave me alone." she thought to herself but couldn't move her lips to speak.

As the voices kept repeating themselves, she could feel herself slipping more into the darkness, and she let it engulf her,not caring what happened. Then her senses were gone and she drifted into the dark silence.

*Axels Point of View*

Axel could feel panic begin to rise in him.

"Roxy get up." he reached down and shook her roughly, trying to get the blonde to open her blue eye's.

"Axel we've got to take her to a hospital, maybe they can-" Luxord started to say.

"No!" He screamed , glancing at the older man.

"Axel as your elder I'm saying that we are taking her to the hospital." Luxord snarled and Axel glared hugging the limp body in his arms.

"Over my dead body."

"My pleasure." Luxord reached for a Axel grabbing him by the collar and trying to pul him away from the still girl, but Axel held on tighter not wanting to let go. Voices echoed throughout the house.

"Enough you two!" Xigbar yelled over the chaos. It went silent and they all stared at the eye-patched man.

"Now Axel, Luxords right, if we take her to a hospital they can see what's wrong." He said and the pyro snarled but nodded. "And Luxord, will you please let go of Axel." The bearded man let go of the collar and took a step back. "Now Axel get Roxy into the car, I'll drive." Xigbar said holding his hand out for the key's. Axel reluctantly gave them up and got to his feet caring Roxanne bridal style.

"Zexion, Luxord….calm your boyfriends down, we'll be back as soon as we can." They nodded and went to their lovers trying to comfort their tears.

"No I want to go to." Demyx said but Zexion held him back.

"Later Demyx." the gray haired man whispered. Xigbar nodded to Axel and headed out of the room and down the stairs, the Pyro hot on his heels.

"What do you thinks wrong with her Xiggy?" Axel asked voice coated in worry.

"I don't know Ax." he said shrugging and opening the door.

"Roxas is going to kill me." Axel whispered.

"And Sora to."

Later…..

The finally got Roxy through the hospital, tests done and in a small room. Xigbar sat in a chair and Axel leaned against the wall, eye's closed, arms crossed, lips in a frown.

"Two hours,two hours just to get a room and a fucking blood test." Axel snarled opening his cat green eye's.

"Be calm stupid." Xigbar said, his eye's never leaving the still girl. He snorted and looked out the window glaring at the beautiful sunset.

"Hello." a voice said from the doorway Axel glanced to see a man in a lab coat, with long blond hair and a slight bald spot.

"Dr. Vexen, what's the news." Xigbar asked, standing up and glancing at the doctor.

"Bad new's, very bad news." Dr. Vexen said walking fully into the room. The air around the man was icy cold and Axel gave a small shiver. Vexen glanced at the teen, taking in his triangle tattoos under his eye's, then the spiky red hair, the green eye's that reminded him of poison and those long arms. Dr. Vexen blinked then looked at the bed to see a small blonde child.

"So what's wrong with her doctor." Axel snarled, not very happy at the situation.

"Ummm Miss Roxanne…well she's..she's in a coma and well-"

"A coma!" Axel shouted stepping away from the wall. He grabbed the doctor by the collar and lifted him about 5 inches off the ground.

"Eeeeppp! Y-Yes. A coma." he said quickly, panicking to get down.

"Axel drop him." Xigbar ordered. Axel glared and didn't let go.

"How?Why?" he asked, lifting the man up higher.

"She overdosed on sleeping pills." Axel dropped him in surprise, eye's wide.

"Sleeping pills? We don't have any sleeping pills in the house." Xigbar said as the man got up off the ground and brushed himself off. Axel was still staring, his body in shock at this info.

"Well thats what the tests said." Dr. Vexen said.

"When will she wake?" Axel asked.

"I don't know."

"I said when will she-"

"Axel he doesn't know." Xigbar interrupted, his chest rising and falling in anger. Axel looked at him and saw tears in his eye's His expression softened and he went over to the man making him sit down as a sob escaped his lips.

"She'll have to stay here at the hospital till she does decide to wake." Dr. Vexen said, going to leave.

"Wait!" Xigbar said looking up. Vexen stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean by she decides, if it's an overdose she doesn't have a choice…right?"

"She always has a choice." and he left Axel and Xigbar alone with a comatose Roxy.

More Later…

Axel paced the room silently as Xigbar slept. He glanced at the blonde who was connected to every tube and machine known to man. The lump in his throat grew bigger and bigger, before he had to look away , his eye's filled to the brim with tears.

"Axel?" he heard a voice and looked to see if it was Roxy. He noticed that she hadn't move and turned his gaze to the door way to see his favourite blonde biy there.

"Roxas!" he rushed to the younger boy, took him in his arms and hugged him tightly, tears falling.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I let this happen." he sobbed and Roxas rubbed his back gently.

"Shhhh it's fine." he whispered then began to sob himself. Both the red head and the blonde stood there crying in eachothers arms. When they finished Axel pulled away and kissed Roxas' lips softly ad looked into his eye's.

"What's wrong with her?" Roxas asked his voice small.

"She's ina coma."

"Why."

"Apparently an overdose in sleeping pills, but we couldn't find any at home anywhere, not even advil is at home." Axel whispered placing his forehead against Roxas'. Roxas nodded and bit his lip.

"I wanna stay with Roxy tonight." he whispered and Axel nodded, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed. He watched his eye's look at Roxy and more tears filled those blue eye's.

"She looks so dead." he whispered and let go of Axel's hand and went onto the otherside. Axel watched his slow movements, his touch seemed light as a feather, almost like she would break if he pressed to hard. He touched her pale cheek and gave a soft sob. Axel went over to him, grabbed a chair and pulled it up to him. He sat down and pulled Roxas down onto his lap and held the boy close to his body. It was silent exept for Roxas sobbing and Xigbar's snoring. Axel close dhis eye's and rested his chin on the blonde shoulder and held the boy tighter till he stopped crying and fell asleep. He held the boy like a baby now, his head resting on his arm. Axel relaxed and layed his head back eye's closed, he soon fell asleep himself, drifting in and out of dreams.

4 months...

Roxas sat by his twins side. It was his turn to keep watch as Axel showered and freshened up.

Nothing had changed with her condition and Roxas was getting even more worried.

"Hey Roxy, it's your bro again, heh you must be sick of me now." he said and chuckled. "Well I'm gonna tell you what you've missed so far so pay attention." he cleared his throat and began to speak again.

"Marluxia's pregnancy is comming along fine, Demyx is pregnant now, who knew he was bottom, and me and Ax started a band called Foxy Roxy... he wanted to name it after you and we saved you a speacial spot in it. I'm singer, Axel plays drum's, Riku bass and Sora lead." he spoke and swallowed the lump in his throat unable to speak. "Oh Roxy please wake up,please, please, please." he begged.

"Rox it's time to go." Axel whispered in the door way. He looked up and saw Demyx and Zexy there he smiled and got up.

"Time for our gig?" he asked watching Demyx take his spot.

"Yeah we're gonna rock the house down."

"For Roxy?" he asked and Axel smiled.

"For Roxy." he whispered.


	5. Chapter 6

Me: Just so you know I thought chapter 5 would be longer...well you guys must be happy to have a short chapter yay! This one might be short also I guess we'll seee.

Axel: Bring Roxy back! Roxas is going emo.

Roxas: *In corner slicing wrists*

Me: Not yet! Let me have my fun, and Roxas go have smex with Axel, hell keep you company.

Read and Review...I do not own anything..unfortunatly.

Chapter 6

Roxas stood at the mike nervously, glancing at Axel who smiled nand nodded. He gulped and smiled then faced the front.

People milled into the club murrmering as they did and got into their seats.

"Good luck." Sora whispered. Roxas closed his eye's. He imagined Roxy playing along with them. He chuckled and smiled opening his eye's and nodded to Axel to start.

"1,2,3,4." He tapped his sticks together and began to beat the drums.

Dance with the Devil (Breaking Benjamin)

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead

Close your eyes, so many days go by  
>Easy to find what's wrong<br>Harder to find what's right

I believe in you  
>I can show you that I can see right through<br>All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
>In this world so wrong<p>

Say goodbye,  
>As we dance with the devil tonight<br>Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
>As we dance with the devil tonight<p>

Trembling, crawling across my skin  
>Feeling your cold, dead eyes<br>Stealing the life of mine

I believe in you  
>I can show you that I can see right through<br>All your empty lies, I won't last long  
>In this world so wrong<p>

Say goodbye,  
>As we dance with the devil tonight<br>Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
>As we dance with the devil tonight<p>

Hold on  
>Hold on<p>

Say goodbye,  
>As we dance with the devil tonight<br>Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
>As we dance with the devil tonight<p>

Hold on  
>Hold on<p>

Goodbye...

Roxas ended the song and listened to the cheers for more. He smiled amd looked at Axel who winked at him.

"This song is for my sister..and she would have said this to our drummer..Axel." Roxas said into the mike. There were cheers and then the crowd went silent waiting for Roxas to sing.

Cowboy Cassanova (Carrie Underwood)

You better take it from me  
>That boy is like a disease<br>You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide  
>And you're wondering why you can't get free<p>

He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
>You'll get addicted to his love<br>You wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down  
>'Cause you can't live without one more touch<p>

He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
>Leaning up against the record machine<br>He looks like a cool drink of water  
>But he's candy-coated misery<p>

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
>And he only comes out at night<br>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
>You better run for your life<p>

I see that look on your face  
>You ain't hearing what I say<br>So I'll say it again, 'cause I been where you been  
>And I know how it ends, you can't get away<p>

Don't even look in his eyes  
>He'll tell you nothing but lies<br>And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived  
>If you listen to me and take my advice<p>

He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
>Leaning up against the record machine<br>He looks like a cool drink of water  
>But he's candy-coated misery<p>

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
>And he only comes out at night<br>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
>You better run for your life<p>

Run run away, don't let him mess with your mind  
>He'll tell you anything you wanna hear<br>He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time  
>But just remember<p>

He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
>Leaning up against the record machine<br>He looks like a cool drink of water  
>But he's candy-coated misery<p>

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
>And he only comes out at night<br>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
>You better run for your life<p>

Oh, you better run for your life  
>Oh, you better run for your life<p>

The crowd laughed and cheerd and Roxas looked to see his boyfreind blushing but smirking. Roxas winked at the red head and then turnedhis attention back to the fans.

Even later...

The show had gone without a problem and the band raked in the cash they had earned, or so Roxas had thought. They sat in the dressing room counting their money.

"Great we only made enough to pay this months rent.. wich is like 400 dollars." Axel muttered. Roxas sat on his lap and relaxed against him.

"We need a bigger gig..or more of them." Sora suggested.

"But who's gonna watch Roxy while were making the money? Demyx is 3 months pregnabt and Marly 4, plus they both work on top of that..." Roxas said worry coating his voice.

"She'll be fine on her own." Riku mummbled. Roxas glanced at the white haired boy who had his eye's closed. He snarled and Axel held Roxas tightly.

"Easy boy."

"I am not leaving her alone, just so that she ran up to no one there!" Roxas shouted trying to get to Riku. Sora got in between them as Axel held onto a squirming blonde. Riku got up his eye's opened. Roxas glanced and saw the tears.

"She's never going to wake Roxas." Riku said. Everyone froze and looked at Riku, even Sora. His black eyelined eyes wide and confused.

"B-babe? What are you talking about." Sora asked facing Riku fully. Riku looked at Sora like he was the only one in the room.

"Sora..I'm sorry Sephiroth said he would hurt you if I didn't do it." he said and began to cry. Axel let go of Roxas who just stood there, dazed.

"Riku...what did you do?" Sora asked stepping closer to the sobbing biy.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and Sora hugged him tightly.

"Your the one who made her overdose on those pills." Sora whispered and Riku nodded.

"I didn't want Sephiroth to hurt you." he said. He sobbed harder and Sora began to comfort him.

"Shhhh it's okay." Sora whispered to his boyfreind.

"It's not okay Sora!" Roxas shouted , comming out of his stupor.

"Axel would have done the same for you if he was in that position." Sora said turning to face his brother.

"But he wouldn't have tried to kill her."

"Roxas if you were me and Axel was Riku, he would have done whatever he could to keep you safe." Sora shot back. Roxas was about to speak when Axel's cell rang. Axel looked at the two pairs of blue eye's looking at him.

"I'll get that." he whispered and dug his phone out of his pocket and looked at the number.

"Luxord.?" he said opening the phone and saying hello.

A soft buzzing sound could be heard and Axel was silent his face set in a grim shape.

"Okay, I understand." he whispered and hung up the phone. He looked at everyone, even Riku was looking at him. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and sat on the couch, looking at his knee's.

"It's Roxy." he whispered. Roxas gulped and sat down beside of him, taking his gloved hand into his pale one.

"What about Roxy." he asked urging the red-head on. The red-head shook his head, spikes moving every-where, he couldn't get the words out and he looked more like a fish then a human.

"There gonna cut the line in a month." he whispered closing his eye's and his free hand clenching into a fist. Roxas gasped and placed a hand over his mouth.

"N-No! They can't do that?" Sora said, stepping foreward.

"They can and they will." Axel whispered.

"Not if we wake her they won't." Riku whispered mostly himself. He moved away then dashed to the door but Axel was faster, having seen the boy's movements he grabbed the white haired person and held on.

"Where do you think your going?" Axel snarled as Riku kicked his shin.

"To right the wrong I created." he whispered breaking free and facing the Pyro.

"So how does leaving do that?" Axel asked, ready to grab the boy.

"I'm going to wake up Roxy and you can help me by letting me go, cause if you get in my way I'll plow you down." Riku snarled back and reached for the door knob.

"W-Why don't we all go." Sora asked and Roxas nodded getting up. His blue eye's were filled with determiniation.

"Fine we'll go see Roxy." Axel whispered grabbing his key's and taking Rox hand and kissing the young boy's forehead. The blonde smiled and caught his lips in a short kiss before pulling away.

"Let's go wake up Roxy." he whispered kissing him again.

At the hospital...

Roxas watched through the small window as Riku sat down in the chair beside Roxy. Roxas sighed then glanced at Axel who leaned against the wall once more. Roxas smiled and went up to Axel, taking his hand. He stood on his tippy toes and whispered in his ear, his voice deep and husky.

"Me, you, alone...washromm." he whispered and set himself back down. Axel smirked and began to pull him to the washroom.

"Mmmmmm kinky." Axel said pushing him into tge washroom, stepping in and locking the door.

*In the room*

Riku sat in the chair silently while Roxy and Sora slept. He closed his eye's and sighed taking a deep breath in before opening his eye's and taking her hand in both of his.

"Roxy...please wake up. I know it's my fault your like this, and I'm sorry..I just...I really like Sora...like lots and I didn't want to lose him and I hurt him instead." he placed his forehead against her hand and gave a soft sob. "So please Roxy, wake up, I'm sorry for hurting you, please, their gonna cut the line on you soon, and Roxas and Sora miss you. I think Axel will kick my ass..." he said and chuckled, shaking his head. "Come on Roxanne, open your eye's." he said, closing his and begging in his mind for her to open her eye's.

"Your crying on my hand." a raspy voice said. Riku lookedup, but saw that her eye's were still closed. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm crazy." He whispered. "Yeah that's it I'm mad as a-"

"As a Hatter?" the raspy voice said again and looked to see Roxy's left eye open and he gasped, sitting up straight. The blue eye followed his movemet then closed slowley.

"R-Roxy?" Riku gasped. Sora started awake looking around, his eye's wide and huge.

"R-Riku what's going on?"

"Roxy was awake and talking." Sora looked at his sister and shook his head sadley.

"Riku she's not awake."

"Yes she is!" The white haired boy said back.

"No she's-"

"Shut up right now, Im trying to sleep." Riku looked at Roxy again and smiled.

"Roxy!" Sora exclaimed and hugged his younger sister, not letting go.

"Uggghhh, Sora let me go. I'm tired." she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"No I'm never letting you go." and he beagn to cry, which made Riku cry and also hug Roxy.

"Seriously I'm really tired, I'll wake up tomorrow." she mummbled and closed her eye's. They felt her fall asleep but still didn't let go. Riku took Sora's hand holding it tightly.

"I'll go find Axel and Roxas, you stay here with her incase she wakes again." he whispered and kissed his head getting up and leaving the room to search for the pyro and blonde.

*In the washroom*

Axel and Roxas panted after their 5th round of bathroom sex. Both were naked and Axel still resided inside of Roxas, some of his cum dripping out of the younger boy.

"Mmmmm I love you Ax."

"I love you to Rox." The Pyro said and kissed his lips hard. There was a knock on the door.

"If you two are done, I have a surprise for you." Riku said and Axel groaned.

"Go away, your ruining my Roxas-time." Axel whined slowley pulling out of Roxas who moaned.

"Roxy's awake." Riku said, and Roxas was dressed in a matter of seconds. Axel looked confused then smiled and also got dressed and opened the door for Roxas who dashed out. Well waddled out, you could tell he was in pain from all the pounding Axel had donw. Axel smirked and went up behind Roxas, grabbed his ass and gave a soft squeeze while walking in the room. He glanced and saw Roxy laying there eyes ope but she didn't say anything.

"Roxy!" Roxas yelped and lept onto the bed smothering her.

"Rox, be careful she's tired and weak." Sora said pulling the blonde off the girl. When Roxy was uncovered, Axel saw her eyes closed but a smile on her face.

"She's been in and out of sleep for the past half-hour." Riku explained, holding one of her pale hands while Roxas and Sora held the other.

"At least she's fighting to stay with us." Axel whispered.

"I don't think she ever stopped fighting, she just needed some time." Sora whispered smiling at the small blonde known as his siter then smiled at the pyro.

"I think your right Sora." He whispered and placed a hand on Roxy's foot. "I think your right." 


End file.
